Pleasure Is Sin
by BelovedShadow
Summary: Sasuke has been having nightmares and flashbacks about his older brother,he loves, hates, and needs Itachi. So what will happen when his Aniki shows up? don't like Uchihacest, don't read. Warnings inside.
1. Fears Come True

**A/N: Otay peoplez,, I'm working on another ItaSasu,, you know thaa drill with all these warnings and what not, pretty much this is how it goes, right now before you read this story i have to let you know that in a couple of chapters, you will find that what you're reading can be considered pornagraphic material, or as i prefer to call it, sexy-lemony-goodness :D **

**Now let me ask you a question, do you think i own Naruto? cus if you think i do, then you're wrong. I mean, for gods sake why the fuck would i kill my beloved 'tachi?? **

**hehe,, anywho... ENJOY!**

**ps, i would love if you review, i pwomise i'll review you if you review me!**

**Chapter One:**

* * *

"_ANIKI!!"_

_Please don't leave me. Not now. Not when I need you most. You killed everyone I love, but I don't care. I would let the whole world die if it meant forever with you. Take anything you want away from me. But leave yourself. You're all that I need. Don't leave me alone, with no shoulder to cry on. _

"_ANIKI!! PLEASE!! COME BACK!!"_

_I'm chasing you but I can't catch up. Please just turn around. Poke me on the forehead and tell me you'll be back later. Pick me up in your arms and carry me away from danger. Tears are streaming down my face. I can't see you anymore; you're too fast for me to catch up to. You always were. Don't go. Don't go. Please,_

"_Don't go…"_

* * *

Sasuke woke up in a start after his nightmare. He didn't like thinking about that day. It had been countless years since his Aniki had left him. He was telling himself that he had only had the dream because tomorrow was Itachi's birthday. But he knew that wasn't true. He dreamt about his brother almost every night, and daydreamed about him during the brighter hours of the day.

Itachi would be eighteen today. A grown man. Sasuke was almost grown himself, and still he cried like a little girl whenever he thought about the Uchiha Massacre, most importantly, the part when his darling nii-san left him.

They were so close before that day. What about the good times? Sasuke smiled to himself as he recalled his first conscious memory of Itachi. It was funny how memory's work. His first memory of Itachi was only a smell and a voice. A sweet dangerous spicy smell with a caring yet hard voice.

"_Don't cry, Otouto. You're in my arms, there's no need for tears."_

Sasuke's mother used to talk about that day. Sasuke had immediately stopped crying at the sound of his brother speaking to him.

This was Sasuke's first memory. Now he remembered his first visual memory, the star was Itachi of course.

* * *

"_Nii-San!!"_

"_Hn."_

_Itachi looked up from the book he was reading to see what I had to show him._

"_Look, Aniki! My tooth!"_

_He peered into my mouth. Mother had looked earlier and didn't see, but I knew that 'Tachi-nii had the best eyes in the world and he would see it!_

"_Hn. Otouto, it would appear that you have a loose tooth."_

_He had seen it! He had noticed! I knew he would. He was the smartest person in the world. _

"_Yeah! Do you think it's gonna come out? Naruto Uzumaki already lost his first tooth… When did you loose yours, Aniki?"_

_I waited for his answer. I knew that he was more advanced at me in everything so he probably lost his first tooth when he was like two years old or something._

"_Hmmm… well Otouto, it would appear that you are better at loosing teeth than I am."_

"_REALLY??"_

'_Better than you? No way…'_

"_Hai. If I'm correct and you are actually my four year old brother Sasuke, then you are younger than I was when I lost my first tooth."_

_WOW!! I'm better at something than Itachi!! _

"_coooooll…."_

_He laughed. _

'_You sounded like an angel'_

"_And guess what else?"_

"_What?!"_

"_You must really be an expert, because when I lost my first tooth, I didn't even do it by myself."_

"_You had help?"_

"_Something like that I suppose."_

"_Well what happened?"_

"_I got into a fight and got my tooth knocked out."_

"_Whoa… were you okay?"_

"_Don't be silly Otouto, I'm always okay. Plus I'm talking to you right now with all my teeth aren't I?"_

_We laughed so hard we cried. Who would have known how many more tears I would cry for you?_

* * *

Sasuke decided to end his journey to memory lane there. He needed to get up and get on with his day. He got up out of bed and began to walk to the bathroom.

He sighed as he looked at his reflection. He was growing again, and looking more like Itachi every day. It was true that he still had his distinct Sasuke qualities, his hair for example, thicker and darker than his brothers. His features slightly more girlish. But when he looked he saw Uchiha eyes. Itachi's eyes. He had Itachi's hands, his fingers slightly longer. His build was very much the same as his brothers although he was a little more slender.

Sasuke turned away from the mirror. This was getting to be too much for him to take. He had tried everything to fix this emptiness. He had gone into the woods and screamed his lungs out but that didn't help. He had cried but that didn't help. He had tried to distract himself by having sex with Sakura everyday until he finally just gave up, realizing that he must be gay because he wasn't cumming.

When he masturbated it was always to the image of men. He especially liked to beat his meat to Gerard Way... But that's a different story.

Just then Sasuke got a glimpse of something yellow in the window… what could that be? He poked his head out of the window, only to see the street of Konoha looking like it always did. Then he saw the mysterious yellowness back in his bedroom. He walked in slowly. Then there was a bag over his head. He remained still trying to think of who in the world would want to capture him. Then his captor spoke.

"Is this him, un?"

"hmmm….. I think so… Tobi will look under the bag and see!"

"Wait! Don't do that! He's not even tied up, un. He might hurt you or something."

"He seems pretty harmless to Tobi."

"But leader-samma said that the kid would be a well trained shinobi by now. It's not worth the risk. Let's just tie him up…….UN!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!! I JUST SAID-"

But it was too late. Sasuke was already face to face with some creep in an orange mast that looked like a lollipop. He had expected to see three people. There were two voices and someone was talking about a third person named Tobi… But then Sasuke realized that lollipop-dude must be named Tobi, and just liked talking in third person.

"Yepp! This is him! Tobi found him! See he looks just like he does in the picture on Ita-"

"SHUT UP!! You are about to give out way too much information!"

"Sorry. Hey! Deidara-Senpai! That looks kind of like your artwork!"

Tobi was now pointing to a clay Tomato that Sasuke had made in art in the first grade.

Sasuke felt like it was about time to figure out what the hell these two people were doing in his house. And after that he would have to figure out where they got those sexy black and red cloaks... But in the meantime- Tobi interrupted Sasuke's thoughts…

"Hey look! This kid has a picture of Uchiha Itachi on his table!"

Sasuke and Deidara had opposite reactions to this outburst. Deidara slapped himself on the forehead as if to say 'I give up' and Sasuke's entire being lit up. These men knew Itachi!

"You know Itachi?"

"Yeah! Tobi knows him! Tobi is his best friend! We go on picnics and drink purple dragons!"

"umm…great? Anyway... Sooooo can you take me to him?"

Tobi and Deidara exchanged a look. It was as if they were both surprised, and pleased, but hesitant. Sasuke understood now. Itachi must have sent for him or something. His Aniki really did still love him! But where was he? How long was it gonna take him to get-

"Otouto,"

He wouldn't believe it. He couldn't believe it. It would hurt too much if it weren't true. Slowly Sasuke turned around to the sound of the all too familiar voice. And surely enough Itachi was standing there in one of those cloaks. His face was serious. It was as if he had been carrying the world on his shoulders for too long, and still somehow, he hadn't aged a day. Sasuke just stared at him. He at first felt sorry for his brother for being stressed about something, then he felt love for him, then he felt an immediate surge of anger. Then he passed out.

* * *

"_I'm ready Aniki I'm ready!"_

"_Okay. One…Two... Three."_

'_You never played fair. I won every time'._

"_Ha! I found you! That's not gonna work 'Tachi! You can't just stand on a tree right above my head."_

"_I don't know what you're talking about Otouto. I was hiding. I'm just not very good at this game that's all."_

'_But it was all a lie, when you really hid, I never found you.'_

* * *

Sasuke felt cold water being splashed onto his face. He opened is eyes, and saw the same eyes looking back at him. But this was no mirror. He almost passed out again, but he willed himself to stay awake.

"Okay. He's up. Let's get going."

"Where are you taking me An-… Itachi?"

"I'm not your Aniki anymore Sasuke? Hn. That comes as a shock to me."

"Why should you be shocked?! You abandoned me! You left me here all alone!"

"I am shocked because I was still your Aniki thirty seconds ago while you were sleeping."

"……I….."

"Yes, you screamed for me in your sleep."

"Well I can't help what goes on in my sub-conscious but I know that now that I'm awake. I hate you!"

"What I did at that time was what was in your best interest, trust me. And what I'm doing now is also for you. Please just come along, don't be stubborn."

"I'm an Uchiha, my stubbornness is inherited."

"Well, you see what happened to all the other Uchiha's don't you?"

"Is that a death threat?"

"Not yet."

"Hn."

Itachi stood for a while thinking. Then simply said.

"Alright. Tobi, Deidara, he's not coming. Let's go."

They looked shocked, but chose to walk out anyway. Itachi looked at Sasuke, turned and walked out behind them. Sasuke was all too familiar with the image of his brother walking away, he couldn't bear it, not when he knew that he was fast enough to keep up. He sprinted behind Itachi, not willing to let his nii-san go now that he had finally been reunited with him.

"Dammit! Okay Tobi, I'll give you the money when we get back to headquarters."

"Tobi told you little Sausage-kun was gonna follow us!"

"So what un, you may have won the bet but you're still a dimwit! His name is Sasuke not Sausage!"

Sasuke couldn't see Itachi's face but he could tell that his brother was smirking. Then Itachi spoke.

"It's alright Tobi-san. You may call him Sausage-kun if you would like."

Sasuke scowled at his brother. That comment was just plain uncalled for. He decided to get back at Itachi.

"That's right Tobi. You can call me whatever you want! You know what? I'll do you a big favor. If you're nice to me you can use a nickname for Itachi too!"

"Really? What should Tobi call Itachi? Tobi is so excited! Is it something like… Pirate Boy?"

"Nah, You can call him…… Chi-Chi-dorrei"

Itachi's face went scarlet. He spun around and pinned Sasuke to a tree, but Sasuke was laughing too hard to care. So was Deidara. Tobi was… different.

"Chi-Chi-dorrei, why did you just tackle Sausage-kun into a tree?"

This made Deidara and Sasuke laugh even harder, and then Tobi joined in simply because, just like a baby, he would laugh simply because he heard laughter. Itachi seemed to be less mad now, he was looking at Sasuke in a very strange way, as if he was seeing him for the first time, and in a way he was. Itachi looked the same, but Sasuke…. Well… looked like Itachi. Then he smiled.

"I missed your laughter, Otouto."

Sasuke chuckled. But then frowned.

"You didn't miss it that much. Or you would have come back to hear it."

"I'm sorry."

Sasuke's mouth dropped open. He knew for a fact, that this was the first time that Itachi had ever apologized to someone EVER. He was honored to receive an apology from his brother. Itachi was never sorry. Because he always thought everything out before doing it, and he always measured the pros and cons and accepted the cons, which made him never have any regrets, and therefore never be sorry. But now he was sorry. He was sorry that he left. Which Sasuke quickly realized could only mean one thing. Itachi had to leave. He had no choice. He hadn't weighed the pros and cons because he couldn't stop what was happening from happening. He wanted to stay, but he had to go, and he was sorry for that. But was sorry enough?

Sasuke thought about that for a while. But Itachi interrupted him.

"Look, Sasuke. I know that you must hate me and I know that life must suck without mother and father…"

No. Itachi had it all wrong.

"No Aniki, you're wrong. It was never them. Fuck them! Fuck the rest of our family! _AND THAT MOVIE_! It was always you. Always you that I cried for at night. Always you that I missed. Always you that wasn't there to help me. Always you that I loved. I would have killed them myself if it meant having you. It was you and only you that I've suffered over for all these years."

Sasuke expected Itachi to be surprised by this, but instead he just looked… morbid. It was as if someone had hollowed him out and drained him of all emotion other than hurt. This wasn't his brother this was a broken man. When Itachi finally spoke again, it was quiet, softer than a whisper, but Sasuke heard it:

"...That's what I feared."


	2. Unbroken Promise

**Thank you so much reviewers! Your loverly reviews are what won you this chapter today :D the more you review the more I write.**

**I love all my readers though, whether you chose to return that love via review or not.**

**I am dedicating this to Kaline Reine in hopes that she gains her memory back soon. I love you Kaline! You'll pull through this!**

**Now for the boring but oh-so very necessary stuff…**

**Last time I checked my name was not Masashi Kishimoto…. So I'm gonna have to say that I don't own Naruto or any of the setting…**

**This chapter's clean, but lets be honest, the Uchiha bro's won't be able to keep their hands/ tongues/ throbbing members (:D) off of each other for much longer… so lets just keep it safe and say that this story contains Yaoi… aka lemony goodness… aka boyxboy sex.**

**I love you all and again, good luck Kaline!**

**Chapter Two:**

* * *

The Uchiha's and their companions continued silently for about another six hours at a blindingly fast pace. Well everyone except for Tobi, who had claimed after the first twenty minutes to be exhausted. After this outburst, they decided to take turns carrying him, now, it was Deidara's turn. Tobi was also the exception to the previously mentioned silence. He was singing _'Single Ladies' _by Beyonce at the top of his lungs, which normally would have driven everyone crazy, but since it was a change from _'Tobi had a lollipop' _which was a song Tobi had been singing for the past six hours, one that he had written himself to the tune of _'Mary had a Little Lamb'_, they all found themselves relieved to hear something different.

Night was coming quickly and they knew that they would need to stop soon and rest. Finally after the six hour silence, if you could call it that, Itachi spoke.

"We need to start looking for a place to sleep now. Let me know if you see anything plausible."

"Hn."

"Okay! Chi-Ch-"

"-Tobi if you call me that one more time I'll make you walk."

Tobi pouted under his mask, that was hardly fair. Sausage-kun had given Tobi permission to call Itachi-samma Chi-Chi-Dorrei. Oh well! At least he could go to sleep and dream of lollipops…yummy!

They continued on for about another ten minutes.

"Itachi. There's a clearing over to your left that should be fine."

Itachi looked to his left.

"Right you are, Otouto. I guess your eyes are better than mine, I totally missed that."

Sasuke felt pride swell up inside of him, it was already hard for him to hide his excitement at seeing Itachi, but now to have Itachi speaking to him as if nothing had changed, as if they were discussing the climate. It was too much.

* * *

"_Ita-nii! Wait up!"_

_Itachi turned to face his brother._

"'_Tachi you forgot your umbrella!"_

"_I'm only going to the corner store Sasuke."_

"_But it's going to rain tonight! You might get wet and cold and die!"_

_Itachi poked Sasuke in the forehead._

"_Foolish Otouto. No one is going to die."_

'_If someone had told me back then that you were a liar I would have cut their heart out.'_

"_Do you promise?"_

"_Yes."_

'_You lied so well, I was such a fool.'_

"_Okay then! Bye Aniki! Have a safe trip."_

"_Sasuke. It's the corner store, it's not a trip."_

"_A trip is going from point A to point B. It's a trip."_

_Itachi smiled._

'_My heart smiled'_

_Itachi walked away._

'_My heart broke'_

* * *

They stopped at the clearing and Itachi started giving orders about what he wanted everyone to do. Deidara was supposed to blow up a small portion of the forest so that they would have more space, Tobi was sent off to find firewood and make a shelter. Itachi was hunting for food.

"And Sasuke you will be lighting the match when Tobi comes back with the wood."

"LIGHTING THE MATCH?!"

Itachi smirked.

"You know I actually have been training, Itachi I can do more than light a match."

Itachi's smirk quickly changed to a look of concern.

"I don't want you passing out again…"

Sasuke was touched. After all these years his brother still cared about him. Touched as he was, he was old enough to take care of himself, and Itachi needed to know that.

"Look, Itachi. It's kind of late for you to be worrying about me, maybe you should have done then back when I needed you, but now, I don't."

Itachi frowned, it wasn't sad, more annoyed.

"Yes you do. You just don't see it yet. If I really felt that we didn't need each other, I wouldn't have returned for you."

Sasuke remained silent. He was thinking about what Itachi said just now. Especially the each other part. Did Itachi need him too? Was it even possible for Itachi to need Sasuke as much as Sasuke needed Itachi? Ugh! This was killing Sasuke to think about. He wished he could just curl up in his brother's lap again, he always felt so safe there; as if everything in the world was going to be okay. Just thinking about it almost made Sasuke cry. He missed his brother's arms, but he didn't feel comfortable just claiming them the way he used to when he was little. When they were happy.

It was as if Itachi could read Sasuke's mind. He came up to Sasuke and embraced him. As they hugged Itachi thought of the closeness they used to have. The ties that he hoped he hadn't cut too sharply for repair. He smiled at his memory of them when they were… happy.

* * *

_Itachi was sitting on the couch in his living room reading his new favorite Manga '_Ouran High School Host Club' _when he was rudely interrupted by his mother coming home. She walked in extremely loudly; well she wasn't actually the one being loud. The screaming child in her arms was the loud one. _

_Itachi's anger immediately vanished to panic. He rushed up to his mother and snatched his sixteen month old brother out of her arms. Itachi cooed softly to the little whimpering bundle._

"_Don't cry, Otouto. You're in my arms, there's no need for tears."_

_The baby seemed to understand, because he silenced immediately after hearing his Aniki speaking to him. Itachi death glared his mother for making Sasuke cry in the first place then carried the baby away from her protectively. He kissed his little brother on the forehead. But he was sure that Sasuke could hardly feel It seeing as he was sleeping now. _

_Itachi gently placed the sleeping baby into his crib._

* * *

Sasuke leaned into his brother's hug, and actually did start crying. They were tears of joy as he finally realized that his Itachi was with him again. They were tears of pain as he thought of all the time they had been apart. They were mostly tears of relief as he felt his brother's strong arms around him again. The world stood still, and he knew that it would never move again. There was a promise in this hug. It said that they would be together forever. And as Itachi also started to cry. They both knew that this was one promise that wouldn't be broken.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that this is so short and fluffy, but what can I say? I luvs the fluff!**

**Thanks always for reading!**

**-Beloved**


	3. Taking A Walk

**Warnings: No lemony goodness in this chapter, but there shall be some later... maybe next chappie if ur super lucky! More reviews get you faster 'cest.**

**Disclaimer: My name has an L in it.. therefore I'm not Kishi! So i don't own the sexy-fine Uchiha's... or Tobi.. or Dei-chan... lets just say that i don't own Naruto, ne?**

**I luve yhu!**

* * *

Sasuke didn't know how long he stood there with his brother; it was as if time was frozen but moving far too fast at the same time. He did at some point realize that Tobi and Deidara were eventually going to come back; and that's when he let go of Itachi.

Itachi seemed to be thinking the same thing as Sasuke.

"Let's go for a walk, Otouto."

Sasuke nodded his head in agreement. He smiled to himself.

"Remember, before you became an ANBU when we used to take those long walks and talk about our dreams."

"Ah, yes. And your dream was always the same as mine! You would insist that I go first, and then you would copy exactly what I said! …. Back then things were… different. We were so youthful, so hopeful, so-"

"Happy. We were completely and utterly happy together, or at least I thought we were."

"We were. Ha! We defined perfection."

There was a silence in the conversation as both brothers thought of their memories of their past together.

Itachi's Memory:

_Knock knock knock…_

_I didn't have to ask who it was; there was only one person in the world who would dare to knock on the door of Uchiha Itachi at two in the morning._

"_What is it, Otouto? Are you okay?"_

_You came in smiling, but there were tears streaming down your face. I jumped down off of my bed and scooped you up, who ever made my Sasuke cry was going to pay… _

"_Aniki,"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_For what?"_

"_Waking you up. You're angry with me."_

"_No Otouto I could never be angry with you_, _I'm just very concerned about what has you crying that's all."_

"_Oh…"_

_Sasuke burst out into tears, and fell into my arms. I was so paranoid and furious that someone had hurt you, my eyes glowed red._

"_Sasuke, what's wrong?"_

"_It….it was…a sc-scary dream… Aniki died and… I was …alone"_

"_Shhh… Its okay, Otouto. I'm right here, everything's alright."_

_You looked up at me and stopped crying. And for that one little moment in time, everything was really alright._

Sasuke's Memory:

_"Aniki, will you come play with me?"_

_Itachi looked up at me from his book. I could tell he was thinking about it, weighing the pros and cons as usual. Let's just hope that the pros outweigh the cons and we can play!_

"_Hn. I suppose so."_

"_Cool! Let's play Ninja!"_

"_Otouto, I AM a ninja, can't we play something more interesting?"_

"_I know you're a ninja Aniki! That's what makes this game interesting! DUH!"_

_You just looked at me with that blank look on your face, most would say that you looked emotionless, but being an Uchiha myself I knew that you were just waiting for me to pick a new game._

"_Hmmm… Okay! How about we play like we're the people in that Manga you like? I'll be Tamaki! You can make a shadow clone and be Kaoru and Hikaru!"_

_You gave me that devilish grin._

"_Or…"_

"_Or what Aniki?"_

_You were always so fast, I was laughing before my mind had even processed that you were tickling me. I tried to tickle you back, but of course it didn't work. Even if I was ever fast and strong enough to get to your armpit, you probably wouldn't laugh._

_I was trying to squirm away from you when he walked in; he always ruined all the fun. I hated him; I hate him still._

"_UCHIHA ITACHI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ON THE FLOOR?"_

"_Just playing with Sasuke-kun that's all, father."_

_You two continued talking but I wasn't listening. You attention was brutally ripped away from me and that's all that mattered. Our game was over._

"We were never really that happy though, were we?"

"No I don't think we were. You used to have those horrible nightmares and come into my room at night."

Although that memory was a painful one for Itachi since his little Sasuke was in pain, they were good memories for Sasuke. His Aniki was taking care of him.

"I would curl up with you in your bed, I felt so safe in your arms, everything was okay."

"Don't you still feel safe in my arms Sasuke?"

"…yes."

"Good."

"I shouldn't though."

"Why do you say that?"

"How can I ever learn to trust you again Itachi?"

"I don't think you ever really stopped trusting me. You may resent that I left you alone, but you aren't really scared of me are you? You can't possibly think that anything bad is going to happen to you while I'm around."

"I guess you're right. I do trust you; I guess I just don't trust myself to be interesting enough to keep you around."

"Sasuke, I didn't leave Konoha because you weren't interesting. You are very interesting. I left because our family was trying to kill you."

"WHAT?"

"There was a prophesy written that one of Fugaku's sons –that's us- would abandon the Uchiha clan and kill everyone in it"

"So you murdered out entire family because there was a prophesy saying you were gonna do it?"

"No. either of us could have done it and the prophesy would have remained true."

"So then why do it yourself?"

"That was my plan, but you always made it so clear that you hated father."

"So what?"

"I remained loyal to him while you rebelled against him. It made him think that you were the one destined to kill him, so he arranged to have you killed."

"WHAT?"

"I had to act quickly. By killing all of them I fulfilled the prophesy, by leaving you alive, I proved that you didn't do it. If I had taken you with me, they would have found us and killed us. By leaving you, it showed them that for one, you weren't a murderer. And for two, I may be back for you. With them thinking that I could show up any day trying to kill you, you got the best protection possible growing up."

"So if I'm oh-so-very safe in Konoha, why did you come back?"

Itachi frowned.

"I guess, because I'm too selfish to live another year of my life without you. My birthday is coming up, and I always miss you around the time that I grow older. You used to make my birthday's so special."

"Oh."

The brothers walked in silence for a while, Thinking.

"Aniki,"

"Hn."

"Am I really worth it?"

"Worth what, Sasuke?"

"You, know."

"Actually I have no idea what you're talking about but I'm sure that you are one hundred and ten percent worth it."

Sasuke blushed. He didn't know why, but he felt kind of tingly about what his brother had just said. Then he sighed and explained to Itachi what he was trying to ask.

"I'm talking about the fact that you wiped out all of your friends and family simply to keep me alive. Wouldn't it have been easier to lose one brother than to lose the rest of your family?"

"I think you can answer that yourself Sasuke."

Sasuke thought about that for a minute. Itachi was right. He could absolutely answer that himself. It was always harder for him to deal with being away from Itachi than it was for him to deal with the deaths of everyone else.

On and on they walked until they had somehow made a circle and ended up back in the clearing.

"It was nice walking with you Otouto."

Itachi leaned down and kissed his brother gently on the forehead. Then walked slowly away to speak with Deidara and Tobi.

Sasuke stood for a moment in silence. Not sure what he was feeling or why his brother's kiss had caused an unexpected reaction. He had been kissed by Itachi before. Plenty of times, when they were younger. So why was he now feeling something… more?

He knew he was gay, but his own brother? Was that even legal? No. Was it moral? No. But did he definitely feel that kiss rush straight to his groin? Yes.

But he wasn't going to let himself think about that right this minute. He heard raised voices and wanted to see what was going on. So Sasuke walked over to the other three men.

"NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!"

"Tobi, you don't really have a choice here. You're the youngest, you share with Sasuke."

"TOBI DOESN'T WANNA SHARE WITH SAUSAGE-KUN! TOBI WANTS TO SHARE WITH DEI-CHAN!"

"Seriously, un. Why does it have to go by age?"

"Because it creates a system, that way no one has to feel like the outcast who no one wants to share a tent with."

"But I'm used to sharing with Tobi, and I'm not sure that Sasuke-kun can handle Tobi's … Tobiness for a whole night, it kind of takes some getting used to, un."

"Aniki,"

Everyone turned, Tobi and Deidara looked shocked to see Sasuke standing there, but Itachi must have heard him coming because he didn't look shaken at all. Being a man of few words, Itachi raised his eyebrows at Sasuke, signaling his Otouto to continue without having to speak.

"I don't mind sharing a tent with you Nii-san. I would actually prefer it… Er… No offence Tobi."

"It's settled then. I'll share with Sasuke, Deidara gets Tobi."

"YAYYYYYY! WHOOP WHOOP! I CAN'T HEAR YOU! WHOOP WHOOP! HURRAY!"

"Tobi hush."

Tobi began mouthing his whoop's but no one could see that behind his mask.

Meanwhile Sasuke was thinking about what he had just done. Was it really smart to share a tent with Itachi after being kind of aroused by Itachi's kiss? He figured it couldn't hurt too much. Worst come to worst he would just honestly tell Itachi about his 'problem'. He trusted his brother completely, he knew that they could discuss anything, no matter how uncomfortable it may be. And as the sky got darker and darker, he knew that he was about to find out if this was a good idea, because it was time for bed.

* * *

**A/N: So how did yhu like it! I already have the next chapter done but I want at least two reviews on this chapter first so that i know if i'm going in the right direction with what i have for chapter 4... I love you soooooooooo mucho**

**-Beloved**


	4. Sex Dreams And Surveys

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I would have written myself into it a LONG time ago, so I'm quite sure that the owner of the characters in this fic is still ;)**

**Warnings: This one isn't too bad, but there is some lemony goodness around the corner. I pwomise XD**

**This chapter is different from the others, kind of more silly. Let me know if you like!**

* * *

Sasuke was sitting on the ground in the corner of the tent that he was sharing with his brother. He was stalling as much as possible, not wanting to find himself aroused as soon as he got into bed with Itachi. He knew that his stalling wasn't going to work though . Itachi was too smart to just go along with such madness.

"Sasuke why aren't you getting into bed"

Sasuke frowned, he knew that eventually he would have to tell Itachi. So, maybe now was the time.

"Itachi?"

"Hn."

"I have something to tell you."

Itachi looked at Sasuke, waiting for the later to elaborate.

"Well…earlier today, when you kissed my forehead… well… I …er…"

Itachi placed his hand on Sasuke's mouth, not allowing his brother to finish.

"I know"

"Why didn't you say something?"

"You are a hormonal teenager, Sasuke. It's not a big deal."

"I don't think it's just because I'm a hormonal teenager though… Itachi… What if I'm… you know… sexually attracted to you?"

"Hmm… Then I would have to give some thought as to whether or not I feel the same way about you. And if I do, I'd then have to think about whether or not I want to actually be in a relationship with you. Then if I want you, and you want me, we'd be together. And if not, then we wouldn't. But none of that really matters, because I'm sure that your little… problem… earlier today was purely hormonal."

"… I guess."

There was a kind of awkward pause, well Awkward for Sasuke. Itachi seemed to be completely comfortable. Sasuke was uneasy, thinking about what Itachi had just said, then something obvious clicked in his head.

"…Wait…"

Itachi raised his eyebrows at his brother. So Sasuke continued.

"Did you just imply that if I was sexually attracted to you, you would actually consider being in a relationship with me?"

"Of course."

"So… well… um… er… you don't see any… er… problems with that?"

"Like what?"

"C'mon Itachi…"

"I don't comprehend."

"Itachi… We're brothers. That's not moral."

"Why not?"

"What do you mean"

"Do you even understand why we naturally feel that Incest is Taboo?"

"No."

"Well, would you like for me to inform you?"

Sasuke nodded his head up and down.

"We are naturally attracted to people who we feel will do the best job bearing and taking care of our children. That's why some guys are really turned on by wide hips and large breasts. We don't want to be sexually active with close relatives because if we were to procreate, the offspring would be unhealthy. I, myself, don't intend on having children anyway. And if you and I were to have sex, neither of us would get pregnant. So I don't see the problem."

" I suppose that makes sense… Why don't you want any kids?"

"Can't stand the idea of having sex with a woman."

"OH MY GOD! NOT YOU TOO!"

"Whatever do you mean, Otouto?"

"You're gay?"

"Last time I checked."

"Me too!"

"Well that's pretty clear Sasuke."

"What do you mean?"

"You're quite flamboyant in your own way."

Sasuke frowned. He was an Uchiha, flamboyant was not his style, but then again, Itachi was an Uchiha as well, so maybe he wasn't as flamboyant after all.

While Sasuke was thinking, Itachi yawned.

"Well, here's how this is going to work now. You are going to come to bed, or I am going to go to sleep without you. Take your pick."

Sasuke crawled into the sheets with his brother. He couldn't resist curling up body to body with Itachi. He had spent almost his entire childhood sleeping with his brother, and he was used to sleeping close to him in the bed. He wouldn't really believe that it was Itachi he was sleeping with if he wasn't so close.

Itachi smiled at the closeness. He was also very glad that Sasuke, so far, hadn't gotten another hard-on because he really wasn't ready to accept that after finally being back with his beloved little Otouto, everything was about to change.

* * *

**XxBxExLxOxVxExDxX**

"_That feels amazing..."_

_Sasuke purred as his brother sucked softly on his neck. He could feel Itachi's hands running all over his naked body. They were cold and warm at the same time, no. Not cold and warm, just exactly matched to the temperature of his own skin._

_Itachi started sucking on a different part of Sasuke's neck, slightly lower than before, he continued this process over and over again. His tongue felt strong, yet at the same time Sasuke knew that all the purple-ish marks his darling brother was making would fade when he woke up._

_Thats right, Sasuke was fully aware that he was dreaming. But it was a good dream, one that he never wanted to end, so all he tried to do was will his mind to make this dream end the way he wanted it to. _

_Itachi went lower and lower on his brother. Sasuke could feel Itachi's tongue swiping across his nipple, biting softly. He whimpered in pleasure. Itachi licked, sucked, and bit his way down Sasuke's stomach, until he finally reached what they both understood to be the final goal._

_Itachi lapped up a generous amount of precum that was slowly oozing out of Sasuke's proudly standing member. Then he began to suck softly, then harder. Sasuke could feel his brother's tongue moving quickly along that perfect spot on the underside of his dick, where the shaft met the head. He felt his orgasm building all too quickly._

"_Ni...Ki...Slow Down... I don't...want...to ...cum...yet."_

_Itachi didn't slow down._

_Sasuke felt himself about to lose it, he screamed his brother's name for the world to hear, then released into Itachi's waiting mouth. Sasuke panted, he could feel himself losing control of this dream, and he understood now why his subconscious had made him cum so early, he was about to wake up._

* * *

...Meanwhile

Itachi had been awake for hours. He was sitting in the tent reading the newest issue of Cosmo, trying unsuccessfully to ignore the seemingly constant sound of his brother whimpering and moaning his name. Sasuke always had been a sleep talker, Itachi just wished now that Sasuke could go back to the dream he was having an hour ago during which the boy had muttered "Why does the pizza always have to have the cheese and crust?"

Then, Sasuke said his name even louder than before, and woke up. Sasuke knew that he talked in his sleep, and therefore knew that Itachi must have heard some of that, but they both acted like nothing had happened.

"Good Morning, Otouto."

"Morning, Itachi."

There was an awkward silence, which Itachi broke.

"Sooo... thongs are out, boy shorts are in."

"Cosmo?"

"Yep. You want to read it after me?"

"I already read this months, but thanks for the offer."

"Hn."

"You're supposed to say 'your welcome'"

"I did."

"Nooo you said 'hn.'"

"I'm Itachi, that's what i do."

"Fine."

Just then Tobi burst into their tent... loudly.

"GOOD MORNING SAUSAGE-KUN! I LOOOOVVVEEE YOOOOUUU!"

Tobi crushed Sasuke in the worlds tightest hug.

"Hey, you smell kind of like my uncle."

Tobi whispered into Sasuke's ear:

"Tell no one of this."

"ohhhhh kayyyy..."

"TOBI HAS MADE A SURVEY FOR EVERYONE TO FILL OUT! THIS WAY WE CAN ALL GET TO KNOW EACHOTHER AND BE BEESSSTTT FRIEEENNDDSS FOREVER!"

"Did Deidara-san already take the survey?"

"YES INDEED HE DID MR CHI CHI! HERE ARE YOUR SURVEYS FILL THEM OUT AND THEN GIVE THEM TO TOBI, WE WILL ALL READ THEM TOGETHER AT OUR CAMPFIRE! PARTAY!"

"Campfire party?"

"YES SAUSAGE-KUN IT'S A TRADITION!"

"Sorry, Sasuke I should have warned you, Tobi somehow managed to get so much Saki into Dei-san and i one night, that we both agreed to have a campfire party together every time we get paired up to go on a mission with each other. These parties usually include some insane activity that Tobi has had prepared for months.. trust me, this one's pretty easy, just fill out the survey."

Twenty minutes later everyone gathered around the campfire and read aloud their surveys. First Tobi would read the question and his answer, then Deidara would say his answer to that question, then Itachi, then Sasuke.

"QUESTION ONE! WHAT IS YOUR NAME? TOBI'S NAME IS TOBI."

"Deidara."

"Uchiha Itachi."

"Sasuke."

"QUESTION TWO! DO YOU LIKE TOBI? TOBI LIKES TOBI."

"Yes."

"Most of the time."

"I don't really know him that well, but he seems nice."

"QUESTION THREEEE! WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE COLOUR? TOBI'S FAVORITE COLOUR IS BLACK, LIKE DEI-CHAN'S NAILS!"

"Yellow."

"Red. Or black."

"Blue. Or black."

"QUESTION FOUR! WHAT IS YOUR FACORITE ANIMAL? TOBI'S FAVORITE ANIMAL IS THE TURTLE OR TORTOIS BECAUSE THEY CAN SOMETIMES HAVE SHELLS THAT LOOKE LIKE TOBI'S MASK!"

"clay birds un."

"Raven. Or duck"

"Weasel. Or raven."

"QUESTION FIVE! HOW WOULD YOU DESCRIBE YOUR SEXUAL PREFERANCE? TOBI IS A HOMO!"

"Bi."

"Gay."

"Gay."

"QUESTION SIX! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE YOU SNUCK INTO DEI-CHAN'S CLAY AND ACCIDENTALY BLOWN SOMETHING UP? TOBI HAS DONE THIS A GRAND TOTAL OF FOUR HUNDRED AND THIRTY SEVEN TIMES!"

"Fuck you, un."

"Twice."

"Never so far."

"QUESTION SIX! WHAT WENT THROUGH YOUR MIND THE FIRST TIME YOU SAW KISAME? TOBI THOUGHT WOW A REAL TALKING FISH FOR TOBI!"

"Ew, it's blue."

"Gross."

"Never seen him."

"QUESTION SEVEN! WHAT IS THE FIRST THING THAT POPS INTO YOUR HEAD RIGHT NOW? LOLLIPOP!"

"Explosions."

"We are going to be late."

"Tomatoes."

"QUESTION EIGHT! WHAT IS YOUR PREFERED CATCH PHRASE? TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!"

"Art is a blast, un."

"Foolish little brother."

"I have to become stronger to restore my clan."

"QUESTION NINE! HOW MUCH WOULD YOU PAY TO SEE TOBI'S FACE. TOBI WOULD PAY A ZILLION YEN TO SEE TOBI'S FACE! WHAT A MYSTERY!"

"I saw it, last time we... well... I've seen it."

"5000 yen."

"20000 yen."

"THAT'S ALL?... ANYWAY... QUESTION TEN! IF YOU COULD FUCK YOUR BRAINS OUT WITH ONE PERSON AT THIS CAMPFIRE PARTAY, WHO WOULD IT BE? TOBI WOULD FUCK ITACHI!"

"Itachi."

"Sasuke."

"Itachi."

"OKAY THAT'S ALL THANKS FOR DOING THE SURVEY! DON'T YOU FEEL CLOSER ALREADY?"

"Not really."

"Nope."

"Sorry, But no."

"We need to get moving anyway. I want to make it there by tomorrow so we are going to have to run straight through tonight."

They packed up all of their things and began their journey. It took about ten minutes for everyone to get used to their fast pace, but once everyone was comfortable they began having some small talk.

"So, Otouto,"

"Hum?"

"how's Konoha?"

"It's doing alright, same old same old, except of course for the fact that the Uchiha complex is a barren wasteland."

"Right, I meant to ask you about that, why aren't you living at the complex?"

"Too many memories I guess."

"I can only think of one horrid memory you may have there, and I've known you your whole life."

"it's not just the bad memories that bother me, it's the good ones."

"how so?"

"I lived there for about a year after you left, i know this must sound strange, but it was like i could still hear your laughter echoing off of the walls. I still felt your spirit lingering in that place. It was too much for me to handle. It seemed like everywhere i turned i was either presented with a flashback of us playing as children, or a flashback of watching you murder our family."

"Well, i can see how that would be unsettling for a child, but why not move back later."

"I never got over it Itachi. I never will. I can forgive, but i will never forget."

"I thought i had already explained to you-"

"You did. But that doesn't erase years of pain does it?"

"I'm sorry that i hurt you Sasuke."

"I know you are, and i forgive you. But the only way to heal a broken heart is time."

"And love."

"Yes, and love."

"i can give you both."

"Thank you."

"I love you Otouto, very very much. More than you could ever imagine."

Sasuke tried to ignore the single tear that dropped out of his eye when he heard, and felt, Itachi's words.

"I love you too, Nii-san."

* * *

**A/N: **Awww... Chi-Chi and Sausage are soooo cute! PLZ review and let me know how you likedm as per usual, the next chapter will be posted after I get some feedback so that I know where I"m going with it. Sorry that this one took so long, but after reading a lovely review from HellJashin I wanted to make some changes before posting it.

Thank you everyone! I love my readers!

-Beloved


	5. The End

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything at all except my feet.**

**Warnings:Sexy Sexual Sex comes free with this Sexy Sexual chapter of this Sexy Sexual Fic.**

**A/N: Please enjoy your lemony lemony goodness.**

**I luve yhu!**

* * *

Sasuke, Itachi, Deidara, and Tobi continued running through the night as planned. Tobi had once again gotten tired, and this time Sasuke had felt drowsy as well. The result of this was Tobi knocked out with all limbs sprawled apart sleeping on one of Dei's clay birds as if it was a queen bed. Itachi didn't trust Deidara's jutsu with the task of taking care of his Otouto, so he was carrying Sasuke himself.

As he looked down at the boy in his arms he became very aware of the fact that although Sasuke had changed a great deal, he hadn't really changed at all. He was more lean, different features that was for sure. But when Itachi would glance down all he would see was his beloved little brother cradled in his arms, just like things used to be. There was no secret plan, there was no prophesy, there was no konoha, no akatsuki. It was just them, two lonely boys; quickly growing into two lonely men, who had been searching for each other for far too long.

When they approached the akatsuki headquarters Tobi started to stir.

"Dei-chan... Tobi needs a pillow, make a pillow for Tobi... PLEASE!"

"No, un. I don't have a pillow."

"But, Dei-chan, Tobi's mom always said that a lady should have a pillow with her at all times, you are a lady, so where is your pillow?"

"KATSU!"

The explosion caused everyone to wake up, including everyone who was at akatsuki headquarters at the time.

"mmm...Nii-san?"

"Hn?"

"Where are we?"

"At akatsuki headquarters"

"Why?"

"This is where I live Sasuke, and if you would like, this is also where you live."

Sasuke's face lit up.

"Really? I can live with you?"

"I don't see why not."

Just then Sasuke could really take in the akatsuki headquarters. It looked like a rock. A perfectly shaped marble rock, but still a rock.

"This is it?"

"Hn."

"Most of it is underground, un. We ARE S-Rank criminals you know, we can't have an obvious home."

"Oh... I'm still tired, so could you just get me to the nearest bed?"

Itachi smiled at how up-front his brother was, Uchiha's don't like to have their time wasted.

After performing the necessary hand signs to get into the hide out, the brothers and their companions found themselves in a large room with many doors.

"Tobi will give you a tour! The doors go like this, that one there goes to Leader-Samma and Konan's master bedroom suit! That one next to it, yeah the only white one, that one goes to the Kitchen, TV room, game room, planning room, and Kakuzu-san's office. That next door leads to Tobi's room, Dei-chan's room and Tobi's bathroom!"

"It's my bathroom too."

"Hush hush, Dei-chan, You're gonna confuse poor little Sausage-kun! That door is Hidan's room, he has his own area, because him and Kakuzu-san argue too much, and if Kakuzu-san is here, he sleeps in his office anyway... Next is The door to the basement, where we keep our pool and our greenroom-"

"You have a greenroom in the basement?"

"Yes, Otouto. It's kind of strange, but so are most of our plants."

"LET TOBI FINISH!...Sooo any who... Kisame and Zetsu sleep down there. Lastly we have that door right there, which is where Chi-Chi sleeps! There is a spare room there, but it's only spare until Sasori comes back and he's really possessive about his space... sooooo you have to share a room with Itachi... but DON'T WORRY cus the new bed Tobi got you guys is REALLY big!"

"Tobi, i asked you to get another bed so that there could be separate beds, not so that the one bed would be bigger..."

"OOPSIES!"

"You guys better just deal for now, un. Cus Kakuzu is already in a sour mood, I just came from his office."

Sasuke cleared his throat.

"Umm, excuse me, but could i just go sleep somewhere, i really don't care where."

"Follow me."

Itachi led his younger brother down the door that would, according to Tobi, lead them to their shared room. He could tell that Sasuke was still miserably tired and in need of a good night's sleep.

"You didn't sleep well on the way?"

"I slept VERY well, just not for long enough."

By this time they had reached Itachi's bedroom, It was big and kind of empty, but not in the lonely way, it made it look very elegant and peaceful. The first thing Sasuke noticed was the HUGE bed, it looked like someone had taken four king-sized beds and mashed them together. The next thing Sasuke noticed was that there were pictures of him everywhere. Some of just him, some of him and Itachi, even some with him and his mother. It appeared that Itachi had at least three pictures of Sasuke for every year of Sasuke's life until the day that it all came crashing down.

Sasuke didn't have enough energy to think about all of that yet though, he had never really fully woken up from his sleep in the first place so he was extremely tired. He lifted up one side of Itachi's down feather charcoal gray comforter, and then climbed in between the red silk sheets.

Itachi suddenly realized that he could use some sleep himself, so he scooted into the bed as well. All the way on the other side. The brother's slept peacefully through most of the day. Itachi woke up first and smiled to himself when he did.

Itachi had remained exactly where he had started when he went to bed, but Sasuke was now curled up into Itachi. It reminded Itachi of all the mornings he used to wake up and find the little raven-haired intruder in this exact same position. The memory was sweet, until Itachi realized that something was very very different. Sasuke was once again sporting a huge boner, and this time Itachi couldn't play it off as hormones, teenagers simply weren't that horny unless they were lusting for someone specific, and Itachi had a feeling in the bottom of his stomach that he knew exactly who Sasuke was lusting for.

**XxBxExLxOxVxExDxX**

Sasuke woke up in a stir. He had just had the worlds most amazing sex dream, starring his big brother of course. He looked up to find Itachi staring at him curiously. Sasuke was suddenly extremely self conscious about his rock hard cock, he knew that someone as brilliant and observant as Itachi would definitely have already noticed it, but he decided that maybe Itachi was ignoring it on purpose.

"Sasuke,"

"Yes?"

Sasuke squeaked. He really was painfully hard and he was now regretting that he hadn't taken his clothes off before climbing into bed, because his poor erection was being trapped by his pants.

"I've been thinking, about you and this recurring issue you seem to be having."

"What are you talking about?"

Sasuke have said half hissed, as he shifted his weight and caused his pants to tighten a little.

"Don't be foolish, little brother, you really are insulting my intelligence by trying to play dumb."

"Itachi, i reallly don't-"

Itachi silenced his brother with an Uchiha glare.

"Like i was saying, Sasuke. I woke up about an hour before you, and I have therefore had plenty of time to think about how we are going to handle this problem you keep having. And I keep narrowing it down to the same two conclusions."

"Which are?"

"Either we need to have sex, or one of us needs to die."

"WHAT?"

"Well, of course theoretically we could ignore the problem, but I'm not willing to do that, or you could just fall in love with someone else, but i highly doubt that that is going to happen. So I'm pretty sure either you need to let me make love to you, or you need to kill me. It's your choice, because I'm not going to kill you."

"Well... Then i guess I would obviously chose the former."

Itachi nodded his head.

"Let me know when you're ready. I'm hungry, so at least let me fix us something to eat."

"Nii-san."

"Yes, Sasuke we have cherry tomatoes."

Sasuke grinned.

"You know me so well."

"You haven't really changed much."

Itachi strutted out into the main circular room, and led his brother to the bathroom.

"This is the bathroom."

"I know."

"You said we were going to eat..."

"We are, but the kitchen may be crowded, and I thought you may want to take a cold shower first."

"Oh! Right.. Yeah, I'm going to do that, you get my tomatoes ready for me."

Itachi walked out of the bathroom and went to the kitchen. Sure enough there were people.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY FUCKING SALAD YOU ASS WIPE!"

"_You may not eat plants _**Or I will kill you!"**

"FAT FUCKING CHANCE, I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY! WITH ALL THE SHIT I'VE LIVED THROUGH JASHIN-SAMMA WOULD NOT LET ME GET MY ASS KILLED BY A FUCKING TREE!"

"Both of you be quiet. I'm getting older, and hearing-aids are expensive, we are talking more than a one time payment here, you have to buy the actual hearing-aid, and that costs money, then you have to be constantly replacing the batteries, so after a few years that would come to about-"

"NO ONE FUCKING CARES!"

"Settle down, boys. I'm trying to concentrate here. Now where did you say you wanted it?"

"Right above the other four on my neck."

"Alright, are you ready?"

"I'm always ready."

"Okay. One... Two... Three...Four..."

"Hey, you were supposed to do it on three! Now i don't know when to expect the pinch..."

"I did do it on three, you didn't even feel it."

"Oh. Thanks Koibito."

"Any time honey, but i think you need to stop with the piercings, at least with this body, it's going too far."

Itachi smirked as he walked into the kitchen slowly, observing everything and everyone he saw. This was he life, and now that he had his brother with him, it was perfect... Of course he wouldn't tell anyone, he only did things like laughing, smiling, and any other form of expressing happiness in private, or with no one around but Sasuke.

"Good morning Leader-Samma, Good morning Konan, Good morning Zetsu. Good morning Kakuzu"

He gave Hidan a little head nod in place of an actual greeting, they had a mutual agreement to live and let live and that was as far as their relationship would ever go.

Itachi made Sasuke a salad of sliced big tomatoes, diced medium tomatoes, and full cherry tomatoes. He had just finished eating some left over rice balls when Sasuke strutted into the kitchen wearing Itachi's bath robe.

"Who the fuck is that?"

"Ah, welcome to the akatsuki headquarters Sasuke. My name is Pein, but you may call me Leader-Samma... You may not call me Pein... ever... anyway, this is Konan, Zetsu, Kakuzu, and Hidan. We are all members of a criminal organization called the akatsuki, I planned on greeting you with all this when you arrived here, but since you didn't get here until about two in the morning [[*shoots death glare at Itachi for being late*]] I didn't have the chance to speak with you before you went to bed. You are here under Itachi, therefore any and everything that you do is his responsibility, so any problems that anyone has with you will be brought to him, and anything that you need, you are to ask him for. You are NOT a member of the akatsuki, you are simply Itachi's brother, is that understood?"

"Yes Leader-Samma"

"Great, now Konan and I will be exiting the kitchen, enjoy your breakfast."

They left. Hidan followed after them because he couldn't handle the feeling of having two sharingan masters in the room at the same time, it just made him angry, he simply didn't like them.

Sasuke sat at the table and wolfed down his tomato salad at a speed that actually required him to use a good bit of chakra.

"Otouto, what's the rush?"

Sasuke just looked up at Itachi and gave him a look that most people would take as distress or maybe even fear, but Itachi knew it to mean 'I am eating tomatoes, what kind of crazy bastard are you to interrupt?'

Itachi just gave his brother an invisible smile.

"I'll be in our room when you're done. Clean up behind yourself, or if you don't want to, there are some lollipops in the cupboard, if you give Tobi one he'll clean up for you."

Itachi was laying on the couch in his room reading _'The Tao of Pooh'_ when Sasuke came in and sat down next to his brother.

"You're wet... and cold."

"I took another cold shower before coming."

"Was it really necessary?"

"...yeah... yeah it kinda was..."

"Why, do tomatoes arouse you now?"

Itachi tried to hold off a laugh as he pictured his brother masturbating to images of a tomato.

"No, stupid. Tomatoes don't... well either way, that's not what got me hard."

"What was it then?"

"This robe I think, it smells like you."

"Hn... Sasuke, go to the bed, and take the robe off."

As Sasuke complied, Itachi watched. He realized that this whole having sex with Sasuke thing wasn't going to be nearly as hard as he thought. Sasuke really was beautiful, his pale skin had an almost radiant glow to it in the candle light. It made him have a very moon-like quality. There was something very feminine about the way he moved, yet at the same time, his well cut abdomen and hardening phallus confirmed that he was one hundred percent male.

His high cheek bones and captivating eyes were what really took the cake though, they could see the truth in darkness and the silver lining of the dimmest light. All though there was a pain in those gorgeous onyx eyes that Itachi knew would never be erased, there was also a very Zen quality to them, that made it feel like as long as you were looking at those onyx eyes, everything in the world was going to be alright. Today though, the quality that was most dominant about Sasuke's eyes was lust, fiery, red hot lust.

It was the lust that Itachi noticed first, and it was when he noticed the lust that he felt the blood rushing to the lower regions of his body. Itachi started slowly undressing himself, he could feel his cock hardening in anticipation of what he knew was about to happen, and he didn't mind it one single bit, in fact, as Itachi continued to observe the perfection of his younger brother, he started wondering why he hadn't ever had any sexual thoughts about the boy before.

Sasuke was also enjoying the view, he knew that Itachi was about to fuck the dog shit out of him and he couldn't wait. Although he had never had any more than brotherly experiences with his brother before, and he had never seen or heard about Itachi having sex, it was easy for Sasuke to imagine what type of lover his brother would be. It showed in everything he did, when he ran, fought, even when he was really angry and his jaw would clench.

When both brothers were completely nude, Itachi walked over to Sasuke, it was almost intimidating how beautiful the latter was, but Itachi wasn't going to let that stop him, he had officially decided to give Sasuke the treatment of a lifetime, and nothing was going to stop him. He gently pushed the younger raven down onto the bed and brought their faces close together so that they could share a soft kiss on the lips.

It was nothing more than a brush of one mans lips against the others and still it set them both on fire inside. Sasuke pushed his lips back up against Itachi's deepening the kiss. Itachi liked to make his brother work, but he had to make sure Sasuke was fully aware who was in charge here, so he pushed down again on his horny little brother and forced his tongue against Sasuke's lips, begging for entry into the moist cavern that he so craved. Sasuke willingly let his Aniki into his how wet mouth, loving the feeling of Itachi as the elder quickly dominated the kiss.

Itachi could feel his dick twitching as he allowed himself to be completely seduced by the salty-sweet flavor of Sasuke, he needed more, there were other places that he wanted to taste his brother still. Itachi sucked for a little while longer on his brothers soft bottom lip. He could feel a sense of possessiveness coming over him and he knew right that second that whatever they were about to do, this would only be the first time they did it. Itachi allowed him self to give Sasuke about a second to catch his breath, as he smirked at his own inner realization.

Next he got to work on Sasuke's neck, He sucked hard as If his life depended it, earning a delicious series of whimpers from the younger boy. Then Itachi bit at the nape of his brothers neck, he became so obsessed with the feeling of his brothers flesh on his teeth and the taste of his brothers skin on his tongue that it wasn't long until he was tasting blood. Sasuke, having always been a little masochistic, moaned in pleasure as he felt Itachi abusing the tender muscles in his neck.

Itachi starting leaving a trail of bite marks and deep purple hickies down to the base of his brothers weeping cock. Itachi faced Sasuke's above average sized phallus with eyes that showed pure obsession, it was almost as beautiful as the rest of Sasuke. His mouth began watering, asking him to please put that pulsing piece of meat between his warm lips. Itachi lapped up some of the gooey precum that was oozing out of his Otouto's cock, and almost moaned at the delicious salty taste. He took the head of Sasuke's dick and started swirling his tongue around it, needing to know that he had tasted every inch before moving on.

Sasuke whimpered and moaned as he felt his brother go all the way down on him at last, he thought he could experience no higher level of heaven when he felt the tip of his cock slowly slipping down his Nii-san's hot throat. It was like having silky velvet rubbing you in all the right places, he couldn't describe how ecstatic he was feeling in words, so he settled for a loud moan instead.

Itachi loved pleasuring his brother, but with Sasuke moaning like a little whore he needed to reach some pleasure of his own. His cock was painfully hard, and in desperate need of a certain someone's attention. Itachi pulled his mouth away from his brother's penis and rubbed Sasuke up and down with his hands until his finger's were nice and slick from Sasuke's precum, then he stuck one finger inside of Sasuke's tight little pink pucker. Sasuke let out a wanton moan, and grasped the sheets firmly with his hands.

Itachi smirked, little Sasu-chan was more of an Uke already than he had expected, so he didn't waste any time adding the second and third fingers. By the time Itachi was pumping and scissoring his brother, Sasuke had already had a mind blowing orgasm all over his own stomach. Itachi licked it up and continued with what he was doing. Sasuke was quickly hardening right after his orgasm and Itachi knew that this was a perfect time to claim the brother that he should have made his a long time ago.

Itachi slowly but surely slipped his nine inch dick into his Otouto's ass, and good lord Kami did it feel good. Sasuke only tensed for a second before continuing his whorish outbursts. Itachi loved the feeling of his brother's tight hot ass surrounding his rock hard throbbing penis, it was the most amazing sensation the world had ever seen. He continued pumping in and out of his brother until he hit that special place that he knew would make Sasuke see the stars. Surly enough a moment later he felt the walls of that beloved ass tighten up one final time, as they milked his pleasure out of him. The brothers came beautifully before settling down slowly on the bed.

Sasuke was tired again, and he curled into his brother, cooing softly. Itachi smiled and kissed the top of the younger boy's head.

"Otouto,"

"Yes, Aniki?"

"I love you."

"I know, I love you too."

"Sasu-chan?"

"What Tachi?"

"We have GOT to do this again sometime."

Sasuke smiled.

"We will."

* * *

**A/N: Okey Dokey well this is the end of this fic... I"m getting bored with it and i need a break from it, i may do a sequal eventually after i finish playing with fire.. please please please review nd take my pole! I will love you more! Even though, i love ALL the readers XD**

**-Beloved**


End file.
